


No Control

by bitchslaplouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on a One Direction Song, Boners, F/M, No Control by One Direction, On the Road Again Tour, One Direction Imagines, One Direction Tours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchslaplouis/pseuds/bitchslaplouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm all yours I've got no control</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control

You were waiting backstage when the concert ended. The boys came running off the stage, all four of them grinning like idiots, but you only had eyes for your idiot: Liam, his eyes bright and his whole face squished up into his silliest grin, was practically skipping straight toward you.

“Did you hear them?” he shouted, his hearing a little out of whack from the noise. “Loudest crowd ever!”

“You say that every night, Payno,” Louis scolded, smiling fondly at him. Liam ignored him, finally reaching you and sweeping you up in his arms, picking you up off in the ground in his excitement and spinning around a couple times, making you laugh.

“You were amazing,” you told him when he finally set you down and let you take a breath. “Phenomenal.” His grin could have eaten you whole; you didn’t think it could get any wider without breaking his face.

“Did you like the shout out I gave you?” Liam asked, his voice a tad bit quieter. The other boys had moved off, giving you two a bit of privacy. Louis had already taken the opportunity to dump the rest of his water (and all the other half empty bottles) over Niall and Harry, who indulged him.

“Little much, wasn’t it?” You answered. Right before No Control, Liam yelled that he was dedicating this song tonight to his girlfriend (you) who taught him what the song really meant. So he told the audience that you gave him boners. Not really what you want announced to the world. But Liam’s face fell a little. “It was funny, though!” You corrected quickly.

“And true,” he added, giving you a slightly mischievous smile that Louis must have taught him. He pulled you in closer and put his mouth right by your ear, singing softly, “beside you I’m a loaded gun, I can’t contain this anymore, I’m all yours I got no control, no control…” before trailing his lips down your neck, following the blush that was heating up your skin.

“Liam…” you said softly, glancing over his shoulder at his bandmates, who were (thankfully) not paying either of you any attention. “Behave.”

“How? I can’t contain this around you,” he purred, his mouth still teasing your neck. You bit your lip, hard, to keep from moaning. The other boys had heard that enough through closed doors and thin walls; they didn’t need to hear it in person too.

“Liam.” This time, his name came out as a soft, breathy moan. You grabbed his face and latched your mouth on to his,, trailing your fingers into his hair . His hands went around your waist, pulling you as tightly against him as he could. It was blissful. Liam’s kiss distracted you as he poured all his energy from the show into you.

“AH!” You shrieked as Louis dumped a bucket of water over the two of you. He, Niall, and Harry bust up laughing, Niall nearly collapsing on to the floor and Harry leaning on some equipment boxes for support. Liam let go of you to tackle Louis to the ground, where they wrestled briefly before Liam pinned him.

“What do you say, Tommo?” Liam asked, jerking his head toward you. Louis looked at you, unapologetically.

“Get a room,” He shouted, laughing. You yanked Liam off of him and grinned.

“We have a room. With Harry.” You reminded him. Harry’s face fell and Niall, who had been about to recover from his laughing fit, started all over again.

“Hey, no point in laughing at me,” Harry said. “I’m sleeping in your bed tonight.”

“Speaking of that room…” Liam whispered in your ear, his hands sliding around your waist again.

“Be good,” you shushed, moving his hands off of you. He started to pout, so you reminded him, “We have all night for that.” With a wicked smile on his face and your hand in his, Liam played nice. Until you got back to the hotel, of course. And then, well, you taught him what it was like to really have no control.


End file.
